ShredHead
'''ShredHead '''is a Featherweight combat robot built by Team Logicom which competed from early 2004-2005. ShredHead was essentially a scaled down version of Team Logicom's successful Heavyweight Shrederator, it was armed with a Full-Body Spinner featuring many teeth and a Polycarbonate lid which spun at high speeds creating powerful impacts despite its small sized teeth and shell, ShredHead was very low in height much like Shrederator but also small in diameter, unfortunately ShredHead was plagued with many drive chain problems throughout its career costing it many fights despite its powerful and reliable weapon. History Rocket City Robot Assault ShredHeads first opponent it ever faced was the agile weaponless four-wheel drive rammer P.I.T.R. . ShredHead started the fight spinning up to full speed slowly moving around outside of its starting square as P.I.T.R. rushed towards it skidding out of control and having to re-adjust itself to face ShredHead multiple times, the two robots first came into contact as P.I.T.R. approached ShredHead slowly getting scratched on the side due to a light scrape causing a few sparks but only superficial scratches to the body of P.I.T.R., ShredHead slowly inched away to try and speed up once again but was pushed across the arena by P.I.T.R. ricocheting and bouncing off of it violently shedding many sparks but causing very little to no damage to either robot leaving ShredHead by the arena side wall, ShredHead lightly reversed into the side wall bouncing away from it before P.I.T.R. rammed into it once again causing ShredHead to bounce off the arena wall more violently than before but also causing P.I.T.R. to spin away from ShredHead causing it light damage, ShredHead stayed in place still spinning as P.I.T.R. came in for another attack slamming into it slowing down the shell of ShredHead and getting pinged away but straight after that P.I.T.R. came in for another attack banging into the slow ShredHead causing it to die inexplicably. P.I.T.R. then missed ramming into the stationary ShredHead twice before ramming it into two of the arena side walls pummelling it into one repeatedly before ShredHead was counted out and sent into the losers bracket. ShredHeads second and final opponent in the main tournament of Rocket City Robot Assault was the speedy Thwackbot Persistent Itch who added a protective plastic "hoop" to the rear of the robot to deflect and absorb impacts from ShredHead. ShredHead attempted to spin up staying in place just outside of its starting square but something was clearly apparent about its inability to spin up properly and before it could Persistent Itch box-rushed it pinging it off of the arena wall, ShredHead stayed in place once again spinning up before getting violently slammed into the wall once again immobilising it and after it had been counted out ShredHead was eliminated from the tournament after a disappointing performance. ShredHead was however not finished and arranged a grudge match with four-wheel drive lifter Totally Manipulative as an exhibition to show the power of its weapon. ShredHead got up to full speed quickly before getting slammed violently into the arena side wall by Totally Manipulative getting its tooth stuck into it giving its opponent the chance to lift ShredHead up freeing by dropping it back onto the floor it instead of flipping it over. ShredHead moved slightly away from the wall as Totally Manipulative allowed it to spin up to full speed slowly approaching it before ramming into it violently causing a spectacular impact bending its lifting arm and slamming it into the wall, Totally Manipulative pushed ShredHead away from the wall and grinded its lifter against it a few times raising it and lowering it causing sparks to fly, Totally Manipulative rammed into ShredHead at high speed a few more times buckling its lifter more and more before deciding to go for a run up to charge into ShredHead at full speed however it missed and got wedged under the arena side wall causing for the match to be stopped as Totally Manipulative was freed. After this happened ShredHead was allowed to spin up to speed again before Totally Manipulative rammed into it once more causing the front half of its lifter to be ripped completely off and on the second impact both robots where sent flying immobilising Totally Manipulative completely and despite ShredHead's only form of movement for most of the match was its spinning shell it was declared the winner. ShredHead's final match of Rocket City Robot Assault would be the Featherweight rumble competing against a weaponless Totally Manipulative, Xhilirating ImpaX and Spazz Monkey. ShredHead started in the centre of the arena spinning up to full speed as Spazz Monkey slowly approached it however Totally Manipulative rushed in to get the first impact on ShredHead smacking both away with neither gaining much damage. ShredHead was left for a short while after this hit letting it spin up to maximum speed before Spazz Monkey reversed into it causing ShredHead to shatter Spazz Monkey's polycarbonate wheelguards sending pieces of them flying across the arena. ShredHead was left to spin up once again before getting bashed into by Totally Manipulative once again sending it spinning away and was once again, ShredHead spun down for unknown reasons and was slammed into the arena side wall by both Xhilirating ImpaX and Totally Manipulative after Xhilirating Impax had gotten Spazz Monkey stuck ShredHead on the wall. ShredHead then started to spin up once again losing an unknown chain tearing it away from under the shell which didn't seem to effect the drive or the weapon in any way visible, ShredHead then freed Spazz Monkey from the wall with its weapon and stayed by the wall spinning up to full speed, Xhilirating ImpaX decided to ram into ShredHead as it got up to full speed sending both flying violently into two Sdifferent arena walls. Soon after this hit Spazz Monkey lightly pushed into ShredHead getting spun away, Xhilirating ImpaX rushed towards ShredHead for another hit but missed hitting the arena side wall instead, Xhilirating ImpaX came in for another attack succeeding hitting into ShredHead and sending it hitting Spazz Monkey too before spinning down giving Xhilirating ImpaX the perfect chance to stop it and ram it all the way across the arena into the side wall immobilising it. Xhilirating ImpaX then immobilised Spazz Monkey who at the time was the only other robot still moving to win the rumble. Robotic Revolution New Orleans ShredHead's first opponent in the tournament was Pneumatic Axe robot Miner 49er, ShredHead was defeated and sent to the losers bracket ShredHead's second and final opponent was strong fast four-wheel drive wedge Black Diamond, ShredHead was defeated once again and eliminated from the competition. Results * Wins: 0 (+1 unofficial Grudge Match win) * Losses: 4 (+1 unofficial Rumble loss) Trivia * ShredHead was also due to enter two other tournaments between Rocket City Robot Assault and Robotic Revolution New Orleans, these where the BattleBots NPC Charity Open 2004 and the War Bots Xtreme Premier. * After being retired ShredHead was put on display for BattleBeach events alongside Bambulance, Shrederator Supreme and P.B.S.S. Category:Full Body Spinners Category:US Robots Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots that have never won a battle